hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Drill music
List of Rappers and Rap Groups * Goonie Looney (rapper) 545 Flame Gang, Folly Gang, 5Hunna, EBK * Scriban Pavlos (rapper) facebook new york. maybe a crip * Nico Montana (rapper) west side of chicago hipwiki * GlockTana (rapper) (@CEOMikeyMan) GlockTana- Im A Monster * Don Darius (rapper) hipwiki * Murda Mal (rapper) * Lil Malik (rapper) 800 Young Money (Mickey Cobras) * Boss Smooth (800 Young Money) * Domino (Chicago rapper) (Black Gate (Black Disciples set)) Gangs/Sets affiliated with Drill music * 8 Trey Mob (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki (8 Trey Mob (Manny World) is a set of the Gangster Disciples gang located on 83rd and Vernom in Chicago, Illinois.) * 46 Terror (Chicago Gang) hipwiki (Their members consist of Black Disciples and Mickey Cobras. 46 also goes by other names such as Karl Town, Black World & Gudda World. ) * 50 Strong (Gangster Disciples set) * 051 Young Money (Mickey Cobras set) (Lance Land, Los City, Zeko World, Fatz World) * 059 MOB (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * 063 St. Larence (GD) * 065 "Obama World" (TYMB stands for 'Ty You're My Brother', a Young Money, Black Disciples set located in Chicago, Illinois. ("Murder Maryland") * 069 Brick Squad (gang) * 070 * 073 SkeezeWorld (Gangster Disciples set) * 075 Wuga World (Gangster Disciples set) * 079 MTV (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * 500 * 800 Young Money (Mickey Cobras set) hipwiki (Ole Head and Diddy Grove) * Black Mob (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * Black Gate (Black Disciples set) * CMB (Gangster Disciples set) * D-Block (Black Disciples 600 set) * Dog Pound (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * EBT (Gangster Disciples set) * Geo Drive (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * St Lawrence Boys (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * Kobe Squad (NLMB set) (NLMB "No Limit Muskegon Boys") which is a renegade faction of the Black P. Stones gang hipwiki * Fazo Land (NLMB set) (NLMB "No Limit Muskegon Boys") which is a renegade faction of the Black P. Stones gang hipwiki * Lowe Life (Black Disciples set) * Tay Town (Black Disciples set) #300 * SuWu TTB (Black P. Stones set) Worlds/Gangs (sets that adopted names of fallen members Worlds * JoJo World (GD) * Aiki World/Aikiville (GD) * Welch World (GD) * Zeko World * Baldy World (BD 600) * JustoWorld (Cblock) * Keta World/Keta Gang (BD 300) * LA World (BD) * Fatz World NISHA FT. BOOM - "FATZ WORLD" Gangs * Dart Gang (BD) hipwiki * TuTu Gang (GD) hipwiki "Carlton “TuTu” Archer" * Tooka Gang (GD) * D-Block (BD 600) "Devon Varner" (D-Thang) 600 set * Steve Drive Gang (BD) Steven “Lil Steve” McGee hipwiki * Keta Gang (BD 300) * TYMB (BD 300) * Fazoland (NLMB gang) "Fazon Robinson" hipwiki (BPS) other gangs that is not bd or gd * SuWu TTB (Black P. Stones set) hipwiki * Hobos (gang) hipwiki GDs # * King Lil Jay #00 (063 STL Tookaville) (STL/EBT/TookaGang) * Lil Jeff #99 * Lil JoJo #069 Bricksquad * King Yella #073 (073 Ada Block/SkeezeWorld 073) * FBG Duck #063 STL Tookaville * P Rico (rapper) #070 (Brick$quad / 6775) * Lil Mister (Chicago rapper) #075 (075 Wuggaworld/ * Don Darius (rapper) 8 Trey Mob (Manny World) * Lil Mouse (Chicago rapper) "HOMETOWN: 119 & Mayberry (Wild 100s), SET: HBN / NBB" BDs * Chief Keef (rapper) 300 * Montana of 300 (rapper) * Booka (rapper) of 600/Steve Drive hipwiki * SD (Chicago rapper) of 300 (GBE) facebook page Links * drill music beats on soundcloud * HipWiki channel on YouTube * HipWiki official page * KTS- No Love (LakeSide) (OFFICIAL VIDEO) @BOSJULIO_1120 * Trap x ShawtyHitt x GangWay FuckThaOpps * ILL Presents LIL LUCC Fuck Sosa * Corey Dinero & Raja Supreme - Sosa U Owe Me (Chief Keef Diss) (Official Video) big guns with ak's in yhe video * Fatz Hollywood- Fuck Shy Glizzy * JAVO FT. LIL HERB "079SHIT" prod.by @MONTANABEATZ_ * Chicago Hoods on HipWiki * See Also * Chicago hip-hop * Gangsta rap * Midwest hip-hop * Black Disciples * Gangster Disciples * Black P. Stones * Almighty Vice Lord Nation * Detroit vs Chicago (underground/hardcore/gangsta rap/drill music) seen * 079 (150) roc block/N.L.M.B. Never Leave My Brother Coming soon... Category:Midwest hip-hop Category:Hip-Hop Genres Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:American hip-hop Category:HipWiki Category:Drill music